


Check-Up Appointment

by Anonymous



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Alien Biology, Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Imposters are infected humanoids in this one, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oops I spilled a little angst into my porn, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Oviposition, Purple exercising his inner Service Top, Tentacles, Xenophilia, examination kink, ovipositor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After news spread of the resident Imposter’s...condition...it was only a matter of time before the science-types of the crew approached Cyan with questions, requests.However, he’s surprisingly unbothered when the tall, gentle Purple asks to examine him.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 1351
Collections: Anonymous





	Check-Up Appointment

**Author's Note:**

> Cyan is one big bundle of nerves and his crewmates are gonna unravel it one way or another.
> 
> Big shoutout to Shhnikeys & MissTeaVee for inspiration and actual terms for my wacky alien biology design lol (Adding links when I figure out how.)
> 
> Posting this anonymously cuz I’m not yet comfy with folks seeing this on my account.
> 
> EDIT: Btw this is a sort of prequel/tie-in to some art I did on my Twitter, SteamWhistle69!

Medbay was empty, just as Purple had told him. Lights were on and all the beds were neat. Cyan meandered towards the scanner, but only enough steps necessary to focus on its display screen. It was empty of any timestamps, with only a pleasant green ‘READY’ at the center. From the looks of things, no one had stepped foot in here today, aside from Purple of course. 

“Hah, thinking about finally doing your scan task?” Purple teased from the sink. 

Cyan chuckled nervously, hands flexing. “Mm, I don’t think I’m quite ready for that, yet.” Instead, he made his way to the medbed he’d become familiar with. They were all the same really, but this one was away from the doors and out of their direct view. He just felt safer there. 

As he got comfortable with his knees bent and feet on the bed, Purple washed his gloves. After drying them, he grabbed tissues and sanitary wipes from the supply cabinets below. Off to the side, a spare tube of lubricant sat alone in a plastic cup. Judging by what he’d seen so far- although it wasn’t much- he figured he probably wouldn’t need it. 

It still tickled him to think back to the Imposter popping out of the vent in his, ahem, fully lubricated glory. The second he realized he wasn’t alone, he disappeared into the floor with little more than an indignant yelp. Just in case though, the scientist grabbed the lube anyway. 

Cyan watched as Purple grabbed a pillow from the neighboring bed in one hand, supplies bundled in the other. “Sit up for me?”

Cyan complied, and Purple tucked the pillow behind his back. It was cool and soft. He made a mental note to squirrel it away to his quarters later. Surely no one would mind. 

Purple rolled a short, portable lab table up to the bed, along with a desk chair from the Samples terminal.

“Alright,” Purple sighed pleasantly, sitting in said chair. “We can go slow, or at whatever pace you’re fine with. I’m sure you know this already, but I just want to reiterate that there’s no rush to this. Ready?”

“Ready.”

“Very good.” Purple nodded, grabbing his ever-handy clipboard and pen from its magnetized spot on his pack. “Lets start with the outer claspers. Please, take your time.”

That was easy enough. Cyan was still struggling to keep them closed, if he was honest. He parted his feet to give his crotch more room. The seam at his groin split with little effort. The bright red skin underneath was still more damp than usual, a clear sign of a mating cycle underway. 

His biggest asset was currently receded, just peeking out below the start of the seam. It’s girth was smaller than before, and the little nubs surrounding the end were closed around it. They weren’t quite long enough to cover the head entirely.

“Is this your ovipositor?” Purple asked, pointing his pen at the pink protrusion.

“M-hm.”

“It seemed quite long the other day. Does it extend from a pocket here?”

“Only when I’m being stimulated.”

“I see. Would it be alright if you showed me?”

“You...you want me to do it now? Right here in medbay??” Cyan squeaked, sitting up. 

“If you would be comfortable with that.” Purple remarked calmly. 

Cyan glanced again at the medbay doors, which were just as closed and locked as they’d been the last time he checked. He could feel Purple’s watchful gaze drinking him in just a few feet away. He could imagine all the mental notes he’s taking of Cyan’s body language, vocal tone, and the glistening sex laying open before him. 

The thought had his ovipositor practically sliding out of him already, and slick was threatening to pool onto the bed’s material. Part of him hated being watched so intently after months of hiding his nature, but his body was clearly speaking for itself. Cyan’s head felt all warm, and his pulse thrummed through his everything.

He’d agreed to this, but he could stop if he wanted to, yeah? Purple had made that perfectly clear. He’d just take it one step at a time. Cyan laid back down. 

Taking a breath, he slowly slid his hand down the length of himself, fingertips lightly caressing the little pink nubs that flared around the head. He took his time finding a rhythm, lightly rubbing and squeezing them and looking anywhere other than Purple’s direction. Little wet noises arose as he massaged over his tendril’s head with one hand while the other stroked up and down its swelling length. Clear fluid dribbled from the ovipositor’s hole and onto the bedding.  
Two shining red tentacles began to peek out from his entrance, and they writhed against the underside of his appendage deliciously. Moans came out in tiny choked bursts as he tried to hold them in.

Cyan jumped at the sound of chair wheels rolling along the tile floor. Purple had scooted closer, so close his clip board was only a foot away from the sensitive flesh between Cyan’s trembling legs. 

Even seated, Purple seemed a towering figure from Cyan’s vulnerable position. The large man looked down at him, then scribbled something in his notes. “You can keep going. Sorry if I startled you.”

If he wasn’t fully emerged before, he certainly was now. Damn. The long tendril fell back against Cyan’s belly, smearing slick on himself as it curled and uncurled. The red, tongue-like pair of inner claspers, however, were still half submerged. They shifted languidly in the cool medbay air. 

Cyan kept his gaze on the next bed over as he dipped a finger into himself. It pushed against his walls and the surface of the claspers in a way that made him whimper. The smaller tendrils spurred to action, lapping at Cyan’s hand and urging him to continue. One finger became two, and soon they were pumping in and out at full force. For a moment Cyan just enjoyed the pleasure, thankful to finally address the heat that still lingered. It wasn’t as strong as when the cycle started and the eggs had already been laid, but it burned all the same. 

Cyan glanced at Purple, pen still moving along the paper. With hands like those, he wondered what else was big about the scientist. He wondered what those large digits or that thick whatever-he-had would feel like as they stretched him open-

“I hate to stop you, but mind if I interrupt for a moment?” 

Oh. Right. It wouldn’t do well to get carried away just yet, would it? Cyan’s chest bloomed a rosy color. His ovipositor squirmed.

Cyan’s fingers came away with a loud, wet sound, long strands of slick stringing from them. His hole clenched, now empty. It seemed the scientist wouldn’t be needing that lube after all. He’s probably ruined the bed’s fitted sheet already. 

Purple stood, setting his clipboard and pen aside on the small lab table. Cyan tensed a little as he approached again, reminded of how exposed he was. That he’d made himself like this in front of Purple. The fog of his heat faded a notch.

“If you’re ready, I’d like to start examining you. Could you spread your knees for me?” The mountain of a man pulled his gloves tight before placing his hands around Cyan’s knees.

“O-okay,” Cyan said, voice small. 

Purple’s large hands were firm but gentle as they pushed Cyan’s knees apart, and Cyan let him. He could almost see Purple’s face through the tinted visor with how close he leaned in. A hand slid down Cyan’s thigh towards his outer claspers and the source of his arousal, now on full wanton display. Cyan’s breath labored. His heart began to pound. A nervous trill thrummed in his throat. 

This was all so strange. Cyan didn’t remember much from Before, but one thing that carried over in his Imposter brain was shame. He usually avoided thinking about his bodily needs until they couldn’t be ignored anymore. He knew it wasn’t healthy, and having a safety net he could actually trust was doing wonders, but still.

At least with Red and White, it had been just them and the dark and the need to release. Deep down he’d been too grateful to deny help once it had arrived.  
This was different. The lights were bright and his thoughts were free to race in his head. He had cringed away from actually exploring his anatomy ever since it had changed. Now, suddenly, someone else was-

“I-I’m sorry,” he croaked, because he didn’t know what else to say. 

Purple paused. “Whatever are your sorry for?” He placed a stabilizing palm on Cyan’s chest, massaging there. It was warm, despite the glove. The ovipositor twitched, inched away.

Feeling anchored, the smaller ‘crewmate’ took a few breaths. “I’m just...getting used to this, I guess. My...rrrr...instincts are still telling me to hide.” He whimpered.

Purple mulled on that for a moment. His hands trailed to Cyan’s hips. “If it helps, I can promise you that, while this is all very new, no one here wants to hurt you. You’ve proven yourself to be one of the crew. And as crew, I’d hate it if I made you feel unsafe.” Purple began running his hands from Cyan’s hips to under his arms in slow, gentle circles. A quiet purr started to resonate from Cyan’s chest. It rumbled through his palms.

Purple exhaled in relief. “Cyan, I know you’re nervous about being examined, so it’s important that I know two things: do you still feel safe like this with me, and do you want to continue?”

Cyan’s purring increased to match the waves of soothing pleasure Purple’s warm hands sent rippling through him. He took in the sight of Purple standing over him. He wasn’t cringing in disgust, instead caressing him gently. He shivered before relaxing, willing the tension away. Purple was safe. He was safe. He knew this. Cyan’s strange throat swallowed as he tried to find his voice again.

“I...yes. Yes, I do.”

“Good. Thank you for telling me,” Purple said, straightening. A chair squeaked as Purple sat down again. “Before doing anything else, I think we should continue with making you feel good. You’ve earned it.”

Cyan’s brain buffered. “...That doesn’t sound very sssss-scientific, nn.” His words slurred as probing fingers slid over the moist skin and teeth of his outer claspers. 

“Not if I write it down later. May I?” Purple pressed a thumb experimentally between Cyan’s slippery tongue-like tendrils, spreading them. Cyan keened, high and needy. 

“Yes, please, I-“ A deep, hungry growl escaped from underneath Cyan’s visor. Purple’s thumb pushed slowly into his wet heat, bottoming out. It curled up against his walls repeatedly before being pulled out again. Cyan’s claspers tried to prevent its escape only to curl around empty air. He whined. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not done,” Purple reassured, taking a quick look at his glove. He palmed the thick base of Cyan’s ovipositor, and it flexed under his touch. The Imposter squirmed while he was methodically kneaded and squeezed. The tip dripped fluid onto himself, but he couldn’t care. Purple ran the index and middle finger of his other hand along the pads of Cyan’s claspers, pushing against the soft red flesh. The fingertips teased his opening with every rock back and forth, thin ropes of slick growing thicker between them. 

“Nn. Nn! Puh-please, I- nnnnnn... I need something inside-“ 

“Of course. I’ve got you.” Purple cooed. His left hand moved from the ovipositor to wrap around both claspers. As he began to stroke and tug, he flexed his right hand before plunging two fingers inside Cyan.

The Imposter cried out a short, high-pitched trill. More wanton sounds followed suit, spilling from him as Purple pumped in and out, curling his broad fingertips at each thrust. They were definitely bigger than White's.

Being filled while strong digits engulfed his sensitive tendrils was almost too much. When Purple’s wrist twisted, the tentacles rubbed against each other in a way that made Cyan see stars. His many tongues peeled out, sliding over his visor and chest. They were desperate to stimulate, to groom, anything. His hips lift slightly, rocking against the hands between his legs. Lubricant leaked from his sex as it welcomed Purple’s movements with vigor. It was noisy. Wet. Obscene. 

“Nn! Hnnn! Ah! I’m-“ Purple added a third digit and sped up his ministrations, then tugged down the length of Cyan’s dripping claspers. Hard. 

Barely any sound came out when Cyan came, muscles trembling and tendrils stiffening. He ground his hips through the waves of his orgasm, unable to stop. It was only when his body stilled and his breathing evened out that Purple pulled out of him and let his claspers go. 

“Are you alright, Cyan? I know I was a little rough at the end there.” 

“Hh...yeah,” Cyan breathed. He tenderly propped himself on his elbows to assess his current state. He could barely see it, but a small puddle of fluid had leaked into the medbed. His twin appendages shined, fully lathered in slick. Their drunken swaying only spread it further. He’d made a mess, but that was okay. 

Cyan’s ovipositor wasn’t quite as lax. The muscles rippled under delicate skin and pre still trickled out if it’s orifice. The orgasm had pleased him, but his ovipositor hadn’t appreciated being left out. Brain still rattled, he didn’t think twice about extending a long tentacle-tongue to lap at his own tip. Tiny sparks of arousal started to relight the fire in his loins.

Purple froze on his way towards the sink to wash up, for obvious reasons. “They can climax separately?” he questioned, head tilting. 

“Um.....y-yes. I just need a moment.”

“Well then. Looks like I have more work to do.”

Cyan almost laughed.


End file.
